<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мадам Гідра і всі-всі-всі by hanna_solo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804109">Мадам Гідра і всі-всі-всі</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_solo/pseuds/hanna_solo'>hanna_solo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_solo/pseuds/hanna_solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфік по фанфіку "Звідки беруться діти" (автор - Алва с мозгами). Моя версія не претендує на художню цінність, зате вона значно коротша і веселіша.</p>
<p>Історія про те, як Чорна вдова і компанія рятували Капітана Америку з сексуального рабства, а Мадам Гідрі вилізли боком її садистські фантазії.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мадам Гідра і всі-всі-всі</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769353">Откуда берутся дети</a> by Алва с мозгами.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Пролог</strong>
</p>
<p>"В житті не бачила гидкішої дитини – чисто мавпа", - подумала акушерка Джин Девіс. Хлопчик з’явився на світ у Рафті, де його мати, Офелія Саркісян, вона ж Мадам Гідра, відбувала покарання за тероризм, торгівлю людьми і ще багато чого. А Джин випала сумнівна честь приймати пологи.</p>
<p>Зашивши Офелії порвану до самої сраки промежину, акушерка сіла за документацію.</p>
<p>- Як назвете дитину? – спитала вона "щасливу" породіллю.</p>
<p>- Вільгельм! – пафосно відповіла та.</p>
<p>Джин стало смішно. Вільгельм, аякже. Тут більше схоже на якогось Ахмеда. <strike></strike></p>
<p>- А хто батько? Якщо не хочете, можете не казати.</p>
<p>- Чому ні? Записуй – батька звати Стівен Роджерс.</p>
<p>Джин почала набирати у планшеті.</p>
<p>- До тебе, я бачу, не дійшло. Той самий Стівен Роджерс, – Офелія зробила драматичну паузу. – Капітан Америка.</p>
<p>Джин зупинилась. Вона серйозно чи приколюється?</p>
<p>- Що, не віриш?</p>
<p>- Та мені якось усе одно, – акушерка продовжила набирати. – Кого скажете, того й напишу.</p>
<p>Офелія не взяла дитину на руки, не стала годувати. Навіть не глянула на сина востаннє, коли його забирали, щоб відвезти в клініку і віддати потім у прийомну сім’ю.</p>
<p>Сидячи в госпітальному мінівені з Вільгельмом на руках, Джин згадувала слова Мадам Гідри і думала – збрехала вона чи ні? Схилялася до того, що збрехала. Скоріше за все, мала потвора – синочок чорножопого коханця Саркісян, якого взяли разом із нею і вліпили три довічних за всі його "подвиги". З іншого боку, Роджерс теж злочинець (Джин, як бабуся двох школярів, особисто зверталася в управління освіти, щоб у школі перестали показувати учням відеоролики з його участю). Напевно, Офелію допитуватимуть, де вона з ним пересікалась і чому не сказала про це раніше. Не зрозуміло, нафіга їй зайвий геморой, якщо він насправді не батько дитини.</p>
<p>Джин подивилася на малого і аж сплюнула. Крихітка Цахес – от на кого він схожий. Вона наперед співчувала нещасним, які всиновлять бандитського байстрюка. З такою зовнішністю, а головне – з такими генами. Якщо, звичайно, бажаючі знайдуться. Одне тільки у ньому добре – мовчить. Якби він іще й верещав…</p>
<p>Благополучно доїхавши до клініки, Джин Девіс здала Вільгельма туди і забула про нього.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>За 9 місяців до того</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Корабель Офелії Саркісян</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Як там той великомученик? Ще не здох? – спитав помічник Мадам Гідри Халід у лікаря, що курив на палубі.</p>
<p>- Поранення серйозні, але, думаю, жити буде.</p>
<p>- Ага, – Халід усміхнувся, вишкіривши жовті зуби. – Тільки недовго і хуйово.</p>
<p>Лікар знизав плечима.</p>
<p>- Ну, це вже як Мадам вирішить.</p>
<p>Халід харкнув у воду. Як добре було раніше, подумав він. А тепер Офелію наче підмінили. Побачила цього уйобка і одразу дах зірвало. Все-таки, баба є баба. Вони думають не головою – навіть такі, як Мадам Гідра. Халід усе робив, що вона скаже, вліз в гімно по самі вуха – хуй уже відмиєшся. А вона його як цуцика ганяє, а на недобитого піндоса годинами витріщається, замість викинути к хуям за борт, щоб місце не займав. Він би давно так зробив.</p>
<p>Треба піти провідати у трюмі тих лахудр, подумав Халід. По дорозі дав підсрачника матросу-в’єтнамцю, що мив палубу. Той наїбнувся, перекинувши при цьому відро з водою. Халід із задоволенням натовк його мордою в розлите.</p>
<p>Замкнені в трюмі сирійські баби – живий товар, приготований на продаж у борделі – зрозуміло, не дуже зраділи появі Халіда. Він вибрав одну, молоденьку, з цицьками побільше, і, незважаючи на протести, поволік до себе в каюту. Пішла Офелія нахуй зі своїми виєбонами. Він і без неї знайде, як розважитись.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Щоб тебе розірвало!" - в’єтнамець Ван з ненавистю подивився вслід Халіду, від якого щойно отримав пизди (не вперше і не вдвадцяте). Найбільше в житті Ван мріяв, щоб Халід з Офелією здохли страшною смертю, щодня подумки бажав їм усяких хвороб, проклинав – на жаль, безрезультатно. Якби він не боявся за сім’ю, давно б уже здався копам і розказав усе, що знає про веселу парочку. А розказати є що. Наприклад, не так давно довелося разом з іншими матросами відмивати палубу від крові чувака, закатованого до смерті особисто Халідом. Вану досі хріново робиться, коли згадає, як із майстерні (точніше, з катівні) виволокли тіло, настільки понівечене, що від його вигляду обригався б навіть санітар з моргу. Чувак той був таким же бандюком, як і сам Халід – так би мовити, конкуруюча фірма – нема за ким шкодувати, але такого не заслуговує ніхто. І це один випадок, а скільки всього ще було… Краще не згадувати, бо чокнутись можна. <strike></strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>Дивлячись на свою здобич, Мадам Гідра почувалася так, ніби виграла купу бабла в лотерею – хотіла провчити нахабного сучого сина, який спиздив у неї корабель з рабами, а вийшло, що впіймала Капітана Америку. Супергерой постраждав за сирійських поблядушок, єхидно подумала вона. І їх не врятував, і сам попався.</p>
<p>Стівен Роджерс лежав на ліжку в каюті непритомний, блідий від утрати крові – Халід із хлопцями сильно зіпсували йому шкуру, коли брали (Халід отримав від Офелії хороших люлєй, вона й досі на нього зла). Мадам Гідра наказала прикувати Роджерса за праву руку, хоч можна було обійтися і без цього, бо за весь час на кораблі він практично не приходив до тями. Суперсолдат чи ні – в такому стані однаково нікуди не дінеться. Лікар, побачивши масштаби катастрофи, прихуїв, і сказав, що тут уже нічого не зробиш. Але Офелія недвозначно дала йому зрозуміти – якщо полонений помре, він теж на цьому світі не затримається – куля в лоб, і піде за водою. Швидка смерть – це занадто милосердно для того, хто так підісрав Мадам Гідрі. Тому вона спочатку зробить усе можливе, щоб Роджерс вижив, а потім… Потім – усе, щоб пошкодував, що не здох. </p>
<p>Офелія накаже Кімоні скрутити його корабельними ланцюгами і протягнути під кілем (у неї загорілись очі, коли уявила, як ланцюги врізаються в це розкішне сильне тіло). А тоді Халід займеться ним у майстерні. Офелія спостерігатиме за допитом і з насолодою слухатиме крики. Халід знає свою справу добре – через майстерню пройшло багато "клієнтів", досвідчені бандюки там плакали, як малі діти, і зізнавалися в убивстві Кеннеді.      </p>
<p>Головне не захопитись, подумала вона, і не перестаратись, щоб після всього ще вигідно загнати нашого суперсолдата тому, хто більше дасть – поєднати приємне з корисним. Але це вже потім. Коли сама натішиться ним досхочу. І в ліжку теж (при всій ненависті до цього паршивця Офелія не могла не помітити, який він гарний). Якщо він добровільно не захоче – а вона небезпідставно підозрювала, що не захоче – доведеться брати силою… </p>
<p>Роджерс глухо застогнав. Офелія завмерла й витріщилася на нього, сподіваючись, що зараз він відкриє очі, побачить її, та зрозуміє, у яке гімно вліз через тих баб. Але він і далі лежав, наче мертвий.</p>
<p>Вона нахилилася і облизала йому щоку.</p>
<p>- Тільки не помирай, сонечко. Ти мені дуже, дуже потрібен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>3</strong> </p>
<p>Вийшовши з каюти, де тримали полоненого, Офелія напоролась на Халіда.</p>
<p>- Що, намилувалася ним, а тепер підемо трахатись, як завжди? – ревниво запитав Халід і спробував лапнути Офелію за жопу, за що дістав по руці.</p>
<p>- Я сьогодні не в настрої ні слухати твій пиздьож, ні, тим більше, з тобою спати. Подякуй, що досі живий після всіх своїх пройобів.</p>
<p>Вірний помічник останнім часом страшно діяв Офелії на нерви. От би Халіда на палю посадити, подумала вона. З дощечкою, щоб помучився довше. Уявила, як він сидить на палі, і це трохи її розвеселило.</p>
<p>- Яких пройобів? – огризнувся Халід. – Треба було не стріляти і дати йому з’їбатись?</p>
<p>- У мене був план, а ти якогось хуя вліз!</p>
<p>- Вліз, бо бачив, що все пішло по пизді. Такого чорта живцем брати заїбешся. Простіше було б застрелити і згодувати рибам.</p>
<p>- Ти, блядь, вчитимеш мене, що робити? Халід, це йобаний Капітан Америка! Суперсолдат, якщо ти забув. За нього скажені бабки відвалять! Більш, як за всіх тих блядєй разом узятих.</p>
<p>Бабки, йопта, подумав Халід. Кому ти лапшу вішаєш? Не в бабках тут справа – точніше, не тільки в них, а ще й у твоїй нездоровій цікавості до цього… Халід уже не знав, як його обізвати – давно використав усі відомі матюки.  </p>
<p>- Ти ж тоді ще не знала, хто він такий.</p>
<p>- Не знала, але бачила, що непростий чувак. І не помилилася.</p>
<p>- Ти хочеш його, правда? – запитав Халід, дивлячись прямо в очі Офелії.</p>
<p>- Не твоє собаче діло.</p>
<p>- Хочеш його трахнути, хочеш помучити, а він лежить і не жужжить. Блядь, я думав, у нього швидша регенерація. Походу, суперсолдат якийсь бракований. – Він гигикнув. Так смішно пожартував, аж самому сподобалось.</p>
<p>Офелія, правда, не оцінила. Подивилася на Халіда з такою злістю, що у того похололо в сраці.</p>
<p>- Іди звідси к йобаній матері. А то лежатимеш, як він. Або полетиш за борт із відстреленими яйцями.</p>
<p>Халід не став нариватися і пішов. Бувають моменти, коли Офелію краще не чіпати. Але вона перебіситься й знову прибіжить до нього. Як завжди. І він не сумнівався, що дасть йому Роджерса попрактикуватись. Халід ніколи ще не катував суперсолдата – це був би цінний досвід. Не кажучи вже про можливість відірватися на повну. <strike></strike></p>
<p>Офелія теж попрямувала до себе в каюту. Розпалена срачем із Халідом та садистськими фантазіями про нещасного Капітана Америку, Мадам Гідра не одразу помітила, що в неї гості. А коли помітила, було вже пізно. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>4</strong> </p>
<p>- Твоє щастя, що нічого не встигла зробити зі Стівом. Інакше я б тебе роздерла, як жабу, – сказала відпиздженій та прикованій до ліжка Мадам Гідрі Наташа Романова.</p>
<p>- Сука! – прошипіла Офелія.</p>
<p>- Сама така. Сподіваюся, отримаєш максимальний термін і вийдеш на свободу вперед ногами.</p>
<p>Наташа повернулася, щоб іти, аж раптом почула страшні крики мужика – репетував, ніби народжує. Крики затихли і до каюти увійшли Клінт Бартон з Вандою Максимовою. Клінт волочив за шкірку Халіда, що мав жалюгідний вигляд – під оком фінгал, а на штанах розпливалася мокра пляма.</p>
<p>- Офелія, на тобі Гамлєта. Удвох вам буде веселіше.</p>
<p>- Господи, що ви з ним робили? – з удаваним жахом спитала Наташа.</p>
<p>- Я – майже нічого. Ну, в пику дав пару раз. Це вона попрацювала, – Бартон кивнув у бік Ванди.</p>
<p>- Офелія! – схлипнув Халід. – Мене трубою пиздили! В сраку лом засували!</p>
<p>Мадам Гідра підняла голову і з презирством глянула на обісцяного хахаля.</p>
<p>- Слизняк! Тьху!</p>
<p>- Ванда йому кіно зі спецефектами показала, – пояснив Клінт. – Дуже реалістичне.</p>
<p>- Молодець мала! – похвалила Наташа. Вони теж колись дивилися Вандине "кіно". Мало не було нікому.</p>
<p>Ванда широко усміхнулася.</p>
<p>- Рада старатись!</p>
<p>У двері заглянув Скотт Ленг.</p>
<p>- Ви ще не закінчили? А ми з Семом вже. Блядь, насилу впакував того китайця – здоровий, зараза!</p>
<p>- Кімону, чи що? – машинально спитала Офелія.</p>
<p>- Не знаю, він не представився. Немає, блядь, Халка на падлюку!</p>
<p>- А на тебе немає Кепа, – сказав Клінт. – Стеж за мовою, чучундра! Тут дами.</p>
<p>- Я знав, що хтось це скаже! Сам би спробував завалити того покемона – чи як там його.</p>
<p>- Я, між іншим, завалив цілу компанію. В тому числі оце нещастя, – Клінт показав на Халіда, якого прикував до ліжка в ногах Офелії.</p>
<p>- Цей не рахується, – сказала Наташа – Тобі з ним Ванда помагала.</p>
<p>Ванда нахилилася до Халіда.</p>
<p>- Чого вилупився? Сподобалось? Може, хочеш іще? – вона підморгнула йому.</p>
<p>- Заберіть від мене цю йобнуту! – заверещав Халід, безуспішно намагаючись заховатися під ліжко. – Заберіть нахуй! Я все розкажу!</p>
<p>- На суді розкажеш, – сказав Клінт. – Ну що, пішли? Щоб нас тут не застали.</p>
<p>…Вечірній випуск новин цього дня розпочався із сенсаційного повідомлення про арешт Мадам Гідри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Епілог</strong> </p>
<p>Під час медогляду в тюрмі виявилося, що Офелія вагітна. Аборт вона не зробила, бо сподівалась на пом’якшення вироку через вагітність. Дарма тільки проходила дев’ять місяців з пузом.  <strike></strike></p>
<p>Завдяки передовій медицині Ваканди Стів Роджерс благополучно вичухався і продовжив допомагати біженцям – життя його нічому не навчило. Наташа Романова весь час була поруч, стежила, щоб він більше нікуди не вляпався. Їй це все страшенно не подобалось, але що було робити?</p>
<p>Переляканий до усрачки Вандою Халід активно співпрацював зі слідством і топив Мадам Гідру як міг. Це йому не допомогло – сів надовго.</p>
<p>Вільгельма віддали у прийомну сім’ю – бездітним Райану і Кетлін Абрамсам. Райану малий сподобався з першого погляду. Можливо, тому, що вони обидва були страшні, як атомна війна. Аналіз ДНК показав, що Вільгельм – син Халіда, а Офелія – брехло. <strike></strike></p>
<p>Серед знищених Таносом жителів Землі не було ні Офелії Саркісян, ні Халіда Гаджимуртазова, вони ці п’ять років не просачкували, а чесно відсиділи.</p>
<p>Документальний фільм про Месників, що полягли в битві з Таносом, довів до сліз пенсіонерку Джин Девіс. Їй дуже шкода було Наташу Романову, Стіва Роджерса, а найбільше – Тоні Старка. "Такі фільми треба дітям у школі показувати", - подумала Джин, втираючи сльози і соплі.   </p>
<p>У перший же день в дитсадку маленький Віллі Абрамс вибив око одногрупнику. Але це вже інша історія…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>